La Vida tiene que continuar
by Ryu Glass13
Summary: Nuestros amigos se van a reunir de nuevo después de estudiar e irse a diversas Universidades extranjeras, pero habrá muchas sorpresas buenas y malas, Daiki tiene luchar por la vida de su amada Meimi y de sus amigos, Un enfrentamiento entre delincuentes bien organizados, no tiene nada que ver con los que ellos se han enfrentado.
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenece a Megumi Tachikawa, así que no me demanden, no lo hago por lucro, lo hago por solo diversión mía.

La Vida tiene que continuar.

Introducción.

Han pasado ya bastantes años en ese entonces, tienen actualmente 18 años, están por tomar caminos diferentes cada uno de ellos, Manato también está entre ellos piensa estudiar comunicaciones, Rina por su lado se piensa ir a Estados Unidos para continuar con los estudios de abogacía, Saira están por enviarla a Europa para continuar con los estudios del convento, esta por tomar unos estudios superiores de teología, aunque es para los seminaristas, se está enfrentando una crisis la iglesia, necesita más gente que estudie esos niveles. Meimi tiene intereses de estudiar psicología social en la Universidad Imperial de Tokio, por el otro lado Daiki quiere continuar con los estudios de delincuencia, pero lo hará en Reino Unido, con una beca que su padre le consiguió, además de continuar con un doctorado en Alemania, para continuar con su especialización cuando ya regrese a Japón. Podemos ver que cada uno de ellos tiene diferentes destinos.

Muchos llegamos a pensar que va a pasar con ellos, que destino final se presenta para ellos, Daiki y Meimi están muy tristes, casi llorando, pero con ganas de continuar juntos, pero no pueden estarlo, se prometen que volverán estar juntos y que nada los va separar.

\- Daiki te voy a extrañar tanto, no sé si aguantar estos años sin verte. – dice con lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- Meimi cariño, espero que ya estemos juntos, hare lo mejor que pueda, no quiero que terminemos.-dijo triste.

\- Daiki nunca vamos a terminar, aquí estaremos.- se va este ultimo alejando después de besarla en sus labios tiernamente.

Luego de ese evento tan triste, ambos no olvidan que fueron parte de ello, se siguen amando, por otra parte los otros tuvieron destinos diversos después de unos 10 años, Rina siguió con sus estudios y parece que no va a regresar, le dieron el puesto en Washington DC como fiscal y además de apoyar a un grupo especializado en homicidios, por lo que no va a regresar a Japón. Manato esta como corresponsal de guerra en RT un canal ruso, donde le pagan muy bien, se encuentra en una de las zonas más peligrosas del Medio Oriente, por lo que estará lejos de Japón por un buen tiempo.

Saira estuvo muy feliz cumpliendo con los votos de obediencia, castidad y piedad, pero encontró muchos niños en las calles de Palermo pidiendo limosnas, algunos hasta delinquiendo para poder sobrevivir, en ese entonces pidió a la congregación para ayudar a unos niños desamparados de Sicilia, pero por desgracia se negó porque no había recursos para nada, pero colaboro con el Arzobispo de Palermo para la construcción de una mansión para gente del poder y la mafia italiana de la Cosa Nostra.

Saira está muy triste en ese momento, veía aquellos niños e indigentes de Palermo, pero nadie hacia nada por ellos, ni siquiera la congregación, a pesar de que esta misma recibía fuertes cantidades de dinero de la Cosa Nostra. Ella llorando de impotencia, tomo una decisión, abandonar el convento, involucrarse con los mafiosos para poder tener ese dinero para aquellos niños, lo hizo y dejo lo sacro atrás. Estuvo con muchos hombres de poder, pudo conseguir suficiente dinero para poder fundar esa Casa para los necesitados, muchos de ellos estuvieron presentes, incluso la Cosa Nostra, el Arzobispo de Palermo, los políticos de Sicilia y de Nápoles, incluyendo un representante Papal. Saira no podía creer porque tanta gente se involucro, pero sabía que lo hacían por ocultar sus oscuros negocios.

Está pensando regresar a Japón para recordar su adolescencia y niñez, espera encontrarse con su mejor amiga, a ver si hay algunos cambios. Esta siendo acompañada de su amigo y amante Adriano de Rizzo, es un hombre de unos 45 años, blanco, cabello castaño y ojos claros, fuerte en apariencia con su traje de color café. Uno de los hijos de los jefes de la mafia italiana, que a parte de ser amigo de Saira, tiene la misión de cuidarla, que no le pase nada, ya que uno de los Jefes más poderosos. Llegan al aeropuerto y ve a una mujer muy hermosa pelirroja, con los ojos azules, la reconoce y esta también, le sonríe.

\- Saira, ¿Cómo has estado amiga mia? .-al mirarla con cierta alegría.- ¿Qué te paso? Ya no eres monja por lo que veo.- al verla con un traje en conjunto, la falda ligeramente más arriba de la rodilla, con sus zapatillas cerradas.

\- Amiga mía mucho tiempo, creo que ya eres toda una licenciada.-dijo con una sonrisa.-pues me Salí muy desilusionada, pensé que cooperaban por las causas y por la gente, me dejo sin palabras cuando quise hacer una casa hogar para niños, y desviaron recursos para una Casa Hogar para los ricos y poderosos italianos.- dijo muy triste.

\- Amiga a veces pasan las cosas.-voltea y ve al señor.

\- Ahh perdón por mi educación, el es mi amigo Adriano de Rizzo, me ayuda con las cosas de la casa hogar que funde en Palermo.

\- un piacere di conoscerla, signorina.-con su idioma italiano besando en ambas mejillas.- Saira me hablo mucho de ti. .-dijo ya hablando el japonés.

\- Un gusto en conocerlo. –quedo sonrojada.

\- Una disculpa, creo que aquí en Japón no se saluda así, pero en mi país, se toma como una cordialidad.- dijo un poco apenado.

\- No se preocupe, que bueno que están aquí.-dijo ya cambiando de tema.

Se esta acercando un hombre con su traje negro, con sus características ya conocidas. Sonriendo ya que encontró lo que buscaba en años. Meimi lo reconoció y se va corriendo muy alegre.

\- Daiki mucho tiempo sin poder verte, te extrañe mucho.- dijo casi llorando.

\- Meimi de verdad te extrañe, que has hecho todo este tiempo.-dijo el joven detective.

\- Pues termine mi carrera y estoy ayudando a la gente en todo lo que se pueda.-miro de lado a una pareja, una la reconoció y el otro cara nueva.

\- ¿Saira? Mucho tiempo amiga mía.-dijo sonriendo.- pensé que serias monja.-dijo extrañado.

\- Pues tuve muchos motivos Daiki.- luego hace un gesto.- mira te presento a mi amigo Adriano de Rizzo.

\- Mucho gusto.- dijo un poco serio pero no fue mal educado, lo saludo.-espero que te guste nuestro país.

\- Muchas gracias, espero que sea una buena estancia.-dijo sonriendo.

Noto Daiki que su amigo no es nada mas, tenía un gesto un poco mas intimo entre ambos, noto que no solo son amigos si no amantes. Pero había algo más siniestro en este sujeto, algo no le agradaba nada, pero nada de él. Se pregunta qué fue lo que paso en Italia, ¿Por qué Saira está con estos sujetos? Luego de su educación en Alemania, tuvo un enfrentamiento con hombres sicilianos, donde casi pierde la vida. No quiere que Meimi se involucre en esto, no quiere perderla.

Ver a Saira y a Meimi tan felices, cambio su gesto de preocupación, pero también se quedo estudiando con un detalle fijo al sujeto, Adriano de Rizzo, que tiene pensado hacer en Japón, por mientras estará muy atento de ello. Aun tiene contactos con Rina, ya no lo ven como pretendiente si no un compañero de trabajo.

Se despidieron para poder platicar a gusto entre ellos, contar anécdotas de jóvenes, y además la vivencia de la Universidad. Sonreían y Vivian una plena felicidad, era tan dulce como lo recordaba. Se besaban mucho y eran plenamente felices. Se despidieron ya que el padre de Daiki lo llamo, se prometieron volverse a ver.

Daiki llego inquieto con su padre, el mismo noto lo que pasaba en su tono de voz y cómo reaccionaba, entendió completamente todo, le pregunto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre hijo?.-dijo con su tono acostumbrado.

\- Papá tengo muchas dudas, creo que puedes explicarme un poco.-dijo nervioso.

\- ¿Sabes de la mafia italiana?

\- Hijo esos sujetos son hombres peligrosos, están involucrados en la política italiana, se extiende a nivel internacional, incluso la misma iglesia católica está involucrada con esos sujetos, no sabemos mucho de ellos aquí en este país.

\- Es que encontré a una amiga que fue a Italia y se salió del convento, parece y noto que está involucrada con esos sujetos. – dice un tanto triste.

\- Hijo solo te diré una cosa: ten mucho cuidado con ellos, no trates de involucrarte con ellos, su familia es una de las famosas, ellos están escuchando.

\- Hay un sujeto que se llama Adriano de Rizzo.

\- ¿Dijiste de Rizzo?.-dijo un tanto asustado.

\- Si.

\- Es uno de los más poderosos de la mafia, ten mucho cuidado.

\- Lo tendré papá.

Así duraron horas y horas platicando, hasta que se fueron a dormir, Daiki no podía dormir, pensaba en Meimi, la situación que podía complicarse. Hasta que finalmente cerro sus ojos y se durmió.

Al dia siguiente fue a ver a Meimi, pero la encontró con Saira, se metió en la plática un poco para conocer como está la situación.

\- Daiki, ¿Qué crees? Saira nos invita a Italia, quiere que vayamos a la Casa de necesitados que ella fundo. – dijo emocionada.- además quiere que trabaje como psicóloga para aquellos niños.- le brillaron los ojos.

\- Qué bien, que bien.-dijo a secas.

\- ¿Te pasa algo cariño?

\- No nada, nada nada, solo que me sorprendió un poco y me quedo sin palabras.- dijo preocupado pero sonriente.

\- Así que nos vamos a Italia.

Daiki está más nervioso que nunca, paso lo que no quería, ahora todos están involucrados con esa familia, teme por su seguridad, por todos. Se puso a platicar alegremente ocultando todo ese nerviosismo, en la semana entrante estará en Italia.

Daiki llamo por teléfono a Rina, para ver si conoce a alguien de Italia de confianza para poder entrar con más facilidad, pero ella se ofreció para ayudarlo, por los viejos tiempos pero el, se negó, porque temía por la seguridad también de ella. Le menciono a un agente de la FBI que es muy eficiente, que puede ayudarlo contra esos señores. Solo espera que todo esto salga bien.

Fin del capítulo.

Comentarios Finales.

Es solo una historia de ficción, no pretendo meterme en asuntos delicados, los nombres de los mafiosos no serán los orinales, son totalmente ficticios, solo quiero hacer algo distinto para estos personajes, que para mí son encantadores, lo hago por diversión, además esto es basado en parte del Padrino de Mario Puzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenece a Megumi Tachikawa, así que no me demanden, no lo hago por lucro, lo hago por solo diversión mía.

Capitulo 1. Bienvenidos a Italia.

Se encuentran todos en el aeropuerto para partir a Italia, se encuentran todos ansiosos de ir, Daiki ha estado muy meditabundo, no sabe lo que se va encontrar llegando a Palermo, había estado en comunicación constante con Rina, ella seguía insistiendo mucho en ir, ya que se entero de muchas cosas muy oscuras respeto a la mafia italiana, pero Daiki sigue con una postura firme, pidió que le enviara un agente, honesto, duro y que no se deje atemorizar por nadie, ya que la mayoría de los oficiales y altos rangos del gobierno están involucrados, puede ser peligroso.

Aterriza en el aeropuerto, se encuentra un poco ansioso ya que fueron recibidos por unos hombres con sus trajes, bien arreglados, con una mirada muy fría, se adelanto un hombre bien parecido de unos 55 años, con su traje negro y una corbata gris, muy cordial besa a Seira en ambas mejillas.

\- Es un gusto verte querida.- con su tono italiano.- por lo que veo trajiste amigos a nuestro hermoso país.

\- Así es Don Rizzo, déjame presentarlos.- se acerca a Meimi.- ella es mi mejor amiga, es psicóloga y es egresada con honores de la Universidad Imperial de Tokio.

\- Es un placer tener ayuda para nuestros niños.

\- El es un amigo también de la infancia, es Daiki Asuka Jr. estudio en Reino Unido y es novio de Meimi Haneoka.

\- Vaya que bien, es un gusto tenerlos aquí en mi país. –señala luego a sus hombres para que los guíen.-vamos a mi mansión, tenemos mucho que hablar y planear para la construcción de otro albergue, querida Seira.

Daiki estaba muy nervioso de estos matones, pero mantiene la calma, estrecha con algo de fuerza las manos de Meimi, no quiere perder a su amada, han pasado tantos años, y no quiere tener que pasar un momento de dolor, se encuentra nervioso y ansioso. Pero al mismo tiempo empieza a recordar que rechazo a muchas mujeres, porque le tenía un amor intenso, desde que se entero que ella era Saint Tail, su pasión por ser parte de la policía, ser el mejor detective de su clase, eso lo motivo gracias a ella. Tenía unos conocimientos sobre esos delincuentes, los desenmascaraba pero estos no son cualquier cosa, son una organización criminal bien organizada, que tiene ligues con el gobierno, no se puede confiar en nadie, puede haber traiciones, puede haber muerte, eso teme. Daiki prefiere morir antes que les pase algo a Meimi y a la familia.

Entro a la mansión de aquel hombre, llena de obras de arte, contemplo todo el lugar, admirando todo lo bello, lleno de sirvientes, pero más que nada hombres en todas partes bien armados, eso lo ponía algo nervioso pero tenía que seguir.

\- Bienvenidos a mi hogar, espero que se sientan cómodos.- dice el anfitrión.-vamos a comer una exquisita comida siciliana.

\- Muchas gracias.-dijo Seira sonriendo.- mis amigos están contentos de que estemos aquí.

Los meseros traen la comida, mucho de ello consta de pasta, mariscos y cada uno sazonado con los mejores quesos, ingredientes, todo de la mejor calidad. Disfrutaron de aquella comida, además un poco de vino tinto italiano, la verdad fue una de las mejores comidas que pudieron consumir. Todos lo consumieron, Meimi y Daiki se fueron a sus cuartos correspondientes, Daiki estaba ansioso y nervioso, trato de estar tranquilo en todo momento. Meimi dormía plácidamente, parecía que no sospechaba nada de lo que está pasando, es triste pensar que ella era una ladrona, ayudaba a todos contra las injusticias. Ahora está interesada en ayudar sin necesidad de robar, pero en esta ocasión todo parece tan falso.

Seira por su parte acompaña al Don Rizzo para pasar una noche agradable juntos, con mucho placer, es una mujer muy hermosa y se entrego en cuerpo y alma por ayudar a estos niños, ha estado no solo con él, ha estado con varios miembros, buscando esa ayuda económica para la casa que fundó, a veces disfruta ser amante de ellos, pero otras le tiene asco. Pero no tiene de otra, trata de disfrutar con ellos. Se dio cuenta que para sacar buenos propósitos se necesitan sacrificios y no importa cómo, hay que conseguir.

Luego de pasar esa noche de placer con el Don, se viste para ir a darles los buenos días a sus amigos, y desayunar, ya que tienen la idea ir a la Casa de ayuda. Se encuentra con su amiga paseando con Daiki admirando la naturaleza del lugar, y claro un poco de romance en ese momento.

\- Bueno ya queremos iniciar con los tratamientos de mis niños, Meimi.-dijo emocionada.

\- Muy bien amiga, hare lo mejor para estos niños.- dijo sonriendo.

Luego de desayunar partieron para Palermo donde está la Casa hogar, Daiki se quedo afuera, ya que Meimi quería atender aquellos niños personalmente, Seira estaba firmando unos documentos con los jefes de la Cosa Nostra. Aunque eso de "firmar" era un decir. Pero a Daiki ya no le importo mucho eso, ahora solo espera a Meimi.

Se acerca a Daiki, un joven de unos 22 años, castaño claro y ojos azules, con una playera roja y unos jeans azules, con una leve sonrisa sincera. Daiki se le hace raro, pero parece que el joven le da una señal de seguirlo a un lugar discreto.

\- Buenos días Daiki Asuka Jr. ¿Cómo se encuentra señor detective?-dijo sonriendo levemente

\- ¿Qué quieres?- trata de no ponerse nervioso.

\- Tranquilo soy el enviado especial de Rina Takamiya.-dijo con mucha calma.-aquí en Italia es difícil tener contacto directo, todos te vigilan.

\- Ni que lo digas, ¿Qué has investigado?

\- Bueno según mi investigación el Don de Rizzo se encarga de todos los negocios, como la trata de blancas, trafico de drogas, asesinatos políticos, hubo una masacre reciente de una patrulla policíaca hace poco. Palermo está totalmente dominada por la mafia, por lo que te recomiendo que tengas cuido.

\- Lo sé, lo he visto aquí todo, aunque la ciudad tiene sus turistas y no se dan cuenta de nada.

\- Es porque ellos solo son de paso, ellos vienen a dejar plata, lo que ellos tienen de ventaja es que nadie se mete con ellos, el gobierno de Sicilia está involucrado, hace poco me entere que el Arzobispo recibió una fuerte cantidad de dinero, así que ten cuidado con ellos, no son de fiar.

\- Hay que estar bajo reserva, tú actúa tranquilo, yo me encargo de lo que nos estorbe en la salida de ustedes.

\- Dime amigo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Mi nombre es Mike Gautier. Trabajo para el FBI, no te preocupes, no te desilusionare, cubriré tus espaldas, y buscaremos acabar con estos sujetos.

\- No será fácil, estaremos en contactos así, discretos amigo. No podremos tampoco confiar en la policía, así que tenemos que trabajar solos.

\- Cuídate.

Se va alejando Daiki poco a poco para evitar sospechas, se encuentra frente al edificio de nuevo, espera a su novia tranquilamente, pensando como poder acabar con estos sujetos y salir con vida, no será fácil, aunque esta vez no estará solo. Buscara la manera de sacar con vida a Meimi, quiere que se vaya cuanto antes a Japón, para que él se pueda encargar de estos sujetos, pero faltaría Seira, le ocasiona cierta tristeza, viene imágenes cuando era una religiosa, una chica linda y tierna, que trataba de no involucrarse con sujetos como estos, siempre saliendo adelante. Ahora es una amante de los jefes mafiosos, sigue sin poder creer, pero ella no podrá salir de ello.

Espera a Meimi tranquilamente y sale del edificio para darle un gran beso, como ama esta mujer, es todo para él, daría su vida por ella, no permitiría que nadie le ponga un dedo encima, ahora está atrapado aquí en Italia, espera algún momento salir de aquí y casarse con ella. Desde hace unos meses le compro un anillo de oro italiano blanco, para poder regalarlo y comprometerse, ahora no sabe qué hacer. Solo es cuestión de esperar.

Fin del Capítulo 1.

Comentarios finales.

Las cosas se van a poner más complicadas para nuestros personajes, pero al menos Daiki tiene un apoyo extra para poder salir de este problema. Le agradezco el préstamo de este personaje Mike Gautier a mi amada Mimi – chan, sabes que te amo mucho, y a Brito un abrazo amigo mío. En el primer capítulo tuve un error fatal, era Seira no Saira, una gran disculpa. Nos veremos para el siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenece a Megumi Tachikawa, así que no me demanden, no lo hago por lucro, lo hago por solo diversión mía.

Capitulo 2. El Miedo en Palermo.

Ya han pasado unos cuantos días, Daiki sigue teniendo contacto con Mike, para descubrir el poder absoluto de la Mafia italiana, como llevan a cabo sus negocios, el uso de casas de beneficencia, el trafico de drogas, la trata de blancas, apuestas, todo está distribuido en Italia, incluso en la Ciudad del Vaticano, hay cosas que los fieles católicos desconocen de su propia iglesia, la verdad Daiki se llevo muchas sorpresas desagradables, incluso la pederastia clerical, donde todo está enlazado. La iglesia está bajo el dominio de la Mafia, porque tiene aun secretos más oscuros. Daiki con toda la información que le proporciono Mike, quedo asqueado de tantas cosas. Este joven no lo estaba tanto, ya que no pertenecía a ninguna congregación religiosa, el tiene un sentido de justicia muy alto, es capaz todo por cumplir, no se deja llevar por el poder ni las influencias. Investigo la Cosa Nostra con mucho detalle, quienes son los capos, los integrantes, hasta el Don. Tiene una manera de pasar por las calles italianas sin que nadie lo notara.

Daiki se quedo observando a su novia Meimi, tenía que hablar con ella, es algo muy importante, más que ella era una ladrona nata, el uso de la magia y la manera de escaparse sin que nadie lo notara, pero estos años dejo eso atrás y ahora practica la psicología, y a lo mejor noto algo que no estaba bien en Seira, algo oscuro oculta a su amiga y es algo que no puede soportar, tiene la esperanza de enviarla a Japón pronto, tiene que buscar una manera de alejarla de aquí, ahora las cosas se complicaron, al enterarse que un Eurodiputado está involucrado con la Cosa Nostra, además de su amistad intima con el Arzobispo de Palermo, eso hace que investigue mas al respecto, además se entero con la reciente renuncia del Papa, tuvo mucho que ver con ello. El Sistema de Inteligencia Británica, le mando una orden escrita de desenmascarar a los corruptos. Que lo esperan en Berlín para dar los detalles correspondientes al caso.

Daiki tiene que buscar la manera de que Meimi salga de aquí, que este en casa de sus padres, no quiere que estos sujetos le hagan daño. Paso el día hasta que se hizo de noche, se fueron a dar una vuelta por el jardín de la mansión de Rizzo, es enorme, con mucha variedad de arboles, y un lago artificial, Daiki y Meimi están admirados del lugar, se encuentran en ese momento solos, sin la vigilancia de los hombres de De Rizzo.

\- Meimi, ¿has notado algo extraño aquí?- dijo muy serio.

\- Si, lo he notado, es muy hermoso, pero siento algo sospechoso en todo esto.-bajo la mirada.

\- Si lo es, todo lo que ves aquí es parte de una familia de la Mafia italiana, la Cosa Nostra.

\- ¿lo dices en serio?-dijo un poco asustada.- había escuchado de esa familia, pero pensé que era un mito, cosas de novelas de policías contra ladrones.

\- No, es tan real, si supieras todo lo que me entere.-dice algo preocupado.-te recomiendo que no le cuentes nada a Seira.

\- ¿crees que ella sea también parte de esto?

\- Lo está cariño, ella es amante de muchos de los jefes de la Cosa Nostra. Si lo mencionas todos aquí estaremos en peligro.- dijo muy serio.

\- Era una buena mujer, de verdad no puedo creer, quisiera despertar en Japón.- dijo llorando. – quiero que esto sea una pesadilla

\- Meimi tranquila estaré contigo, pero quiero que regresaras a Japón. – dijo serio.- el Sistema de Inteligencia Británica, se enteraron de que estoy aquí, quieren que ayude a desenmascarar a un Eurodiputado relacionado con la Mafia.

\- Pero quiero quedarme contigo para resolver esto y finalmente casarme contigo. – dijo mirando al suelo con lagrimas.

\- Lo haremos cielo, estaremos casados.- mientras la abraza. – pero quiero que estés allá, no es bueno que te involucres en este caso.

\- Puedo ser Saint Tail y ayudarte con estos sujetos.

\- No, esto puede ser hasta peligroso para ti, aunque uses magia, estos sujetos pueden matarte sin piedad. No son como los sujetos que nos enfrentamos de niños, estos son aun más serios.-dijo preocupado.- ¿te acuerdas de los traficantes de arte que nos encerraron?

\- Si, cuando estuvimos juntos en ese cuarto oscuro y frio. – dijo sonriendo al recordar cómo estaban ambos juntos.

\- Ellos eran lo más cercano a estos sujetos, pero no le llegan a los talones, estos tienen relaciones políticas y religiosas, los hace peligrosos, tienen el tráfico de drogas, trata de blancas, apuestas, y otros negocios aun más oscuros, tienen hombres para hacer el trabajo sucio.-dijo abrazándola.

\- Está bien Daiki, hare lo que pueda para regresarme, buscare la manera de hacerlo. – dijo la chica pelirroja muy triste.- pero me duele por mi amiga, de verdad como pudo terminar aquí con estos sujetos perversos.

\- Bueno vamos a la mansión antes que pregunten por nosotros, cariño.- le saco un pañuelo de su saco.-no es bueno que estés llorando, eres muy hermosa para que tengas tu rostro lleno de lagrimas. – se limpio sus lagrimas, se dieron un tierno beso en sus labios, para olvidar todo ese episodio amargo.

Llegaron para la cena del Don De Rizzo, donde estaban varios hombres importantes, entre ellos el Arzobispo de Palermo, el Eurodiputado italiano Alonzo Rossi, y Seira está sentada al lado del Don, como él, quiere ganar favores de parte de estos políticos, ella se tiene acostar con ellos, no es algo que le guste, pero tiene que hacerlo, gana también dinero para su Casa Hogar, es llamativa, muy hermosa, unos ojos profundos, con su minifalda negra, a medio muslo, zapatillas en tirantes, y una blusa roja. Ella con una sonrisa coqueta entre ellos. Meimi empezó a desconocer a su amiga, nunca la había visto actuar así, pero decidió actuar normal con ella, dulce como siempre, a lado de su novio. Al terminar de la cena, Daiki decidió acompañar a su novia ahora sí, para que se sienta segura con él. Mientras Seira se fue con el Eurodiputado para tener más favores políticos.

Daiki beso a Meimi, con mucha ternura, le quito su conjunto de saco y pantalón, besarla, acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, con mucha pasión, ambos se acostaron en la cama, Daiki miro con ternura a Meimi, a esos ojos azules, continuaron entre besos, caricias, todo con un placer inmenso, se escuchaban los sonidos nocturnos de los insectos, donde también se mezclaban con el placer y el amor que se tenían, entre ellos era lo que más importaba, han pasado tantas cosas que ya el manifestar ese amor en forma física. Y ambos entre gemidos y gritos de placer, no pueden parar. Esa mirada de amor pero al mismo tiempo de tristeza, porque ya era una necesidad de estar con ella, no quería perderla, ni ella a él, lo hicieron de una manera tan intensa, con una ternura, acariciar cada parte de su ser, de sus piernas hasta cada parte de la intimidad. Al final ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, entre las sabanas, donde Meimi se acostó en el tórax de su amado, notando su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, ambos muy contentos, están ahora dormidos, pasaron las horas.

Al salir el sol, Daiki se levanto y miro con ternura a Meimi, luego de descubrir que ella era Saint Tail, no le cabía la alegría de que era ella, la amaba y la sigue amando, siendo como Meimi o Saint Tail era esa persona que no le sacaba de sus pensamientos, esa niña que era en ese tiempo, aun la ama, teme por su seguridad, no puede parar de mirarla. Meimi despierta y lo mira con ternura, en su momento también recordó el final del arcoíris, esa parte donde hubo un acercamiento tierno y con amor entre ambos. El hermoso tesoro, dejando de lado por lo menos unas horas, el amor que ambos tienen es como de niños, pero tienen la pasión de unos adultos que siguen enamorados, sin olvidar todo ese pasado.

Se visten para bajar al desayuno, pero luego le llego un mensaje por mail al celular de Meimi, era de su madre, tenía como título: "URGENTE" algo dentro de ella no le gustaba se leía ese texto.

 _URGENTE._

 _Tu padre está muy grave en el hospital, le acaba de dar un infarto en la casa, por favor regresa, tu padre te quiere ver._

Ahora tiene un motivo muy importante para abandonar Palermo y regresar a casa, Daiki suspiro un poco pero también está preocupado por el padre de Meimi, no sabe qué fue lo que paso, pero apoya a su amada.

\- Meimi entonces vas a regresar a Japón.- dijo un tanto desilusionada Seira.

\- Pues si amiga, me dice que mi padre está muy delicado y me piden que regrese urgentemente.- le salieron unas lagrimas.

\- Espero que tu padre se encuentre bien.-le dijo tiernamente.

\- Yo también, me preocupa por mi madre me este enviando esto.-dijo seriamente. Y la miro sonriendo luego, a pesar de que ella es amante de esos sujetos, ella sigue siendo la misma chica dulce que conoció.

\- Daiki te va acompañar al aeropuerto, si no me equivoco.

\- Sí, pero también va irse por unos asuntos en Berlín, por un amigo que le solicito un apoyo.

\- Bueno espero que ambos regresen con bien, saben que los quiero mucho, me saludas a tus padres. – dijo tiernamente

Pasaron unas horas para llegar al aeropuerto, Meimi y Daiki se despiden tiernamente, se besan con mucho amor y pasión, y se prometen que volverán a verse, Meimi tomo el avión para Tokio, mientras Daiki tomo su avión para ir a Berlín, el también recibió un mensaje con mucha urgencia del Sistema de Inteligencia Británico y la policía especial alemana. Por lo que no pudo negarse. Quería irse con su amada pero la misión que tenía que realizar era muy importante y necesaria. Daiki no deja de pensar en las cosas que pueden pasarle si se mete con la Cosa Nostra. Pero al menos no estará solo, tiene al joven Mike para ayudarlo, el es muy honesto y no se asusta con facilidad a estas cosas, se duerme en el viaje, luego de meditar todas las cosas que ha visto.

Fin del Capitulo.

Comentarios Finales.

Vaya esta historia está muy intensa por lo que muchas cosas que escribo pues son inspiradas en ciertas partes de la historia, pero al mismo tiempo una parte de nuestra serie favorita, trato de que se conserve esa ternura y ese amor que se tienen ellos, claro después de la declaración, tiene que haber eso jejeje, soy cursi lo sé, pero también he hecho de Seira una persona dulce pero al mismo tiempo fría y calculadora. Se lo dedico con cariño a Mimí – chan.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenece a Megumi Tachikawa, así que no me demanden, no lo hago por lucro, lo hago por solo diversión mía.

Capitulo 3. Una Triste Verdad.

Daiki llego al aeropuerto en Berlín, luego de unos días muy complicados y estresantes, de estar momentos siendo vigilados por esos hombres armados hasta los dientes, esas presiones de estar conviviendo con gente que está involucrada en crímenes muy graves. Se encuentra con unos agentes alemanes, junto con ello, los jefes del Reino Unido. Pidió los informes respecto a la Cosa Nostra, y se le proporciono todo, junto con el informe de Mike, que también estuvo investigando de primera mano todos esos movimientos. Daiki se involucro en esto sin querer queriendo, todo gracias a la amistad que tenían con Seira, todo se complico. Presiente que los elementos de la Mafia los este siguiendo, se siente observado en todo momento.

Después de esa reunión con los agentes alemanes y británicos, se fue a descansar al cuarto de hotel, por primera vez en días podrá dormir un poco más tranquilo, recibe el mensaje de Meimi, eso lo deja un poco mas aliviado, al parecer llego con bien a Japón, ahorita se encuentra con su padre en el hospital, refiere que está estable, que espera ya estar con él, poder casarse. Daiki sonríe un poco, eso le gustaría mucho, estar con su amada y tener una familia, pero se oscurece su mirada al recordar la misión. Se pone a recordar lo que le dijeron.

 _Flashback._

 _Las cosas se pusieron criticas cuando el llego, los agentes alemanes estaban ansiosos por toda esa investigación, la jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Alemana estaba ahí, Allya Astor, una de las más destacadas oficiales, estaba interesada en la situación, luego de que Rina Takamiya informara todo esto, ya que las cosas se pueden complicar, por ello las agencias están al pendiente de ello._

\- _Agente Asuka Jr. Tiene la misión de regresar de nuevo a Italia.- dijo muy seria la agente alemana.- en Italia aumento el número de secuestros de niñas, además de tráfico de personas. Está involucrado el gobierno local y algunos miembros de la iglesia católica, por lo que debe de desenmascarar a esos criminales._

\- _Pero ustedes me habían comentado que no se puede acabar con la Mafia.- dijo un tanto dudoso._

\- _Sí, pero podemos evitar que sus contactos estén infiltrados y sigan recibiendo favores. Tiene que regresar, no se preocupe estará Mike con usted._

\- _Pero… es un chico joven, ¿está segura que él podrá ayudarme con el caso?_

\- _Claro que sí, es uno de los agentes enviados de la FBI, estuvo en la campaña contra el narcotráfico, desenmascaro a un político corrupto del Senado estadounidense. Así que vaya, la Unión Europea no puede tener a esos sujetos en las cámaras altas._

 _Fin del Flashback._

Se puso a pensar que hacer al regresar a Italia, no estará completamente solo, pero le dejaron una misión complicada, todo gracias a Seira, empezó a sentir coraje contra ella, la idea de involucrarse en la Mafia italiana siendo amante de esos sujetos, no pudo ser más fácil salirse y regresar a Japón para el apoyo que necesitaba, la verdad sentía frustración, mas al ver en esas imágenes mentales a Meimi, tantos deseos tenia de volver a verla, besarla y tenerla junto con él. Pero luego empezó a ver cuando eran niños, esa loca persecución, cazar a una ladrona, que término enamorarse de ella, la verdad le parecían divertidas todas las aventuras, donde ella siempre terminaba ganando, saliendo con la suya, pero ayudando aquellas personas, que recuperaran las cosas y desenmascarar a farsantes que usaba la fuerza pública para sus fechorías. Pero una cosa eran ellos, y otra muy diferente estos sujetos, que son aún más peligrosos. No solo tiene el favor político, tiene el favor del clero y hasta el miedo de la gente que los rodea. Eso hace más complicado el caso. Cierra solo sus ojos y se queda dormido.

 _En el sueño._

 _Se encuentra en su casa y encuentra a su padre muerto, junto a él, muchos de los policías que estaban bajo las órdenes, llama a la comandancia para que se encargue, y además también se encuentra con los cuerpos de los padres de Meimi. Va corriendo como loco buscando a su amada._

 _Se encuentra a Meimi, pero de buenas a primeras aparece un sujeto atrás de ella, y le dispara sin piedad alguna, sonriendo se acerca a él, con una mirada maliciosa, se desaparece dejando el cuerpo de Meimi muerta, el solo llora de impotencia, pudo haber detenido a ese sujeto y luego aparece Seira con una sonrisa burlona._

\- _Pudo haber sido más fácil que cooperaras con ellos.- se acerco con un tono sensual.- pero no, tu sentido de justicia estúpida, mato a tu adorada Meimi._

\- _Era tu amiga, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle esto?- llorando, abrazando su cadáver. Pero aparece el mismo sujeto que le disparo a Meimi atrás de él y le dispara en el abdomen._

\- _Hoy dormirás con los peces.- sonrió maliciosamente._

 _Daiki esta sangrado, empieza a perder la consciencia…_

 _Fin del Sueño._

Lo despierta el reloj, el se encuentra sudando con un dolor en su abdomen, fue un sueño espantoso, se encuentra temblando, tiene miedo, pero su misión ya está, no puede negarse. Le envía un mensaje a Meimi para asegurarse y le contesta que se encuentra bien, que no pasa nada, que solo era un mal sueño.

Se arregla para ir al aeropuerto, y además tiene que hablar con sus jefes antes de partir para Italia. Se citaron en el aeropuerto para dar los últimos detalles.

\- Agente Asuka Jr. Partirá para Roma, tenemos algunas sospechas de dos políticos italianos y un cardenal, que están recibiendo dinero de la Mafia, están involucrados en la trata de blancas. – dijo la agente muy seria.

\- Bien, ya estoy listo para partir para Roma.

\- Sé que hará un buen trabajo agente. Mucha suerte. Seguimos en contacto para cualquier cosa, tendré gente de la agencia en Italia para evitar infiltrados.

Daiki tomo el avión para Roma, estará listo para enfrentarse a estos sujetos, estará preparado para cualquier cosa, por el amor a su trabajo, por la justicia y sobre todo por amor a Meimi. Toma asiento, no deja de pensar en todo lo que puede encontrar, lo que realmente teme es la seguridad de todos, teme por su familia. Cierra sus ojos nuevamente y se pone a meditar un poco.

Fin del Capitulo.

Comentarios finales.

Aquí es donde el pobre de Daiki tiene la misión para poder enfrentarse a estos delincuentes, y esa pesadilla es lo peor que puede pasar, son sus frustraciones, espero que les guste, seguiré escribiendo jeje, saludos a todos los que apoyan a este proyecto, mas a Mimi – chan.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenece a Megumi Tachikawa, así que no me demanden, no lo hago por lucro, lo hago por solo diversión mía.

Capitulo 4. Misión en Roma.

El avión acaba de aterrizar en la Ciudad Eterna, Daiki luego de meditar durante el vuelo, se baja del avión, para ya iniciar con la investigación. Aparece un joven con traje azul marino y corbata, junto con varios policías italianos, Daiki reconoce al joven y sonríe, por lo menos va tener apoyo del gobierno italiano para este caso.

\- Bienvenido Asuka Jr. A la Ciudad Eterna.-sonriendo levemente.

\- Muchas gracias, me habían dicho que ibas a ayudarme al caso. Me da gusto que seas tú.-dijo con cierta alegría.

\- Claro que sí, tengo un sentido de la justicia, tenemos que acabar con estos sujetos de una vez por todas.- le señala que lo siga hacia unos autos negros marca Maserati Ghibli.- tenemos que hablar seriamente.

\- Esa marca de Ghibli parece una marca en el cine japonés.- sonríe levemente.

\- No me digas, bueno al menos te sentirás por un momento en casa.- le regresa la sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde vamos a ir Gautier?- mientras se suben en uno de los carros.

\- Vamos a ir a la Ciudad del Vaticano, tenemos que cooperar con las autoridades de la Guardia Suiza, ellos tienen información secreta sobre las sospechas del Cardenal y del Arzobispo de Palermo, donde ellos tienen un interés económico inmenso.

\- Nunca pensé que la iglesia católica estuviera involucrada con estos negocios oscuros.-dijo un tanto sorprendido.

\- Mira no tengo nada en contra de la Fe católica pero aquí, son negocios que ni siquiera el Papa actual se entera. El anterior Papa se entero de ello, la misma Mafia lo forzó a renunciar, además de los escándalos de pederastia. La Cosa Nostra sabia de un grupo de sacerdotes que compraban niñas de Europa Oriental. Por eso tenemos que desenmascarar a esos malditos.

Daiki se entero de otros detalles aun más oscuros y donde se suelen reunir, además de que el Don De Rizzo se entero que él es agente, esto vuelve aun más peligroso el caso. Aprieta los dientes Daiki, maldice a Seira. Fue ella quien lo involucro en ese lio, fue ella que metió a Meimi en esa famosa Casa Hogar, no puede evitar sentirse enojado. Llega a la frontera con la Ciudad del Vaticano, junto con otros agentes y la Guardia Suiza para cuidar la integridad de Daiki y Mike.

Se encuentra luego en una de las oficinas centrales, donde se tiene grabado la explanada de la Plaza de San Pedro, y ahí empieza con los detalles más escalofriantes del asunto, el Cardenal acaba de recibir una fuerte cantidad de dinero, y además el silencio en esos negocios. Ya cuando iban saliendo para empezar una búsqueda en los barrios bajos de Roma, aparecieron unos sujetos en traje oscuro, le dijeron a Daiki.

\- ¿Puede venir acompañarnos agente?

\- Si es muy importante que venga, es sobre el caso.-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Lo toman del brazo y lo llevan rápidamente a un auto azul marino Laborghini, se le hizo extraño que tuvieran un auto tan lujoso, mas para un asunto así, pero en realidad eran los mismos mafiosos que lo siguieron de cerca. Mike afortunadamente vio que se lo llevaron, pero se pregunta, como es que se enteraron estos sujetos de la presencia de Daiki, ¿Quién informo sobre esto? Está empezando a sospechar de algunos de los comandantes de la Guardia Suiza.

Ya estando lejos de las miradas de los curiosos, en una mansión en las cercanías de Roma, se encuentra bien resguardado con varios hombres bien armados. Por lo que sintió que algo no estaba bien aquí, los hombres lo llevaron a lo que parecía una biblioteca, estaba el mismo hombre que se había presentado con Seira en Japón, Adriano de Rizzo.

\- Buenas noches, agente Daiki Asuka Jr.-dijo con un tono italiano.-ya nos conocimos en Japón.- continuo.- luego de su estancia con el Don Padrino, investigamos que usted es parte de la inteligencia Británica, no hicimos ningún movimiento hasta saber sus intenciones.- sonrió maliciosamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo busca conmigo?-dijo un tanto desafiante.

\- No se ponga como héroe.-dijo riéndose.- queremos llegar a un acuerdo con usted, de que todo sea bajo cautela. Usted es un buen católico, no va delatar a nuestras autoridades de la iglesia, ellos son la comunicación con Dios.

\- ¿Cómo sabe de mi religión?- pregunto un poco curioso.

\- Me entere después de llegar a Japón, sabía usted que tengo relaciones con la Mafia japonesa. Tengo negocios allá.

\- ¿Cómo sabia de mi presencia en Roma?

\- Me entere por unos comandantes de la Guardia Suiza.- sonrió de nuevo.- son fáciles de sobornar y amenazar. Muchos de ellos son corruptos.- se puso a reír. – bueno quiero su silencio, no investigue nada de estos señores, además me gustaría que usted ingresara a las filas de la Cosa Nostra, tiene muchas capacidades para ser parte de ello.

\- No puedo, tengo un sentido de justicia, no puedo pertenecer a la Mafia.

\- Es una pena que usted piense así, lo vamos a dejar a una de las habitaciones de esta Mansión, piense bien las cosas porque puede perder la vida, no creo que su novia quiere enterarse de la muerte de un hombre tan noble como vos.

Los guardias se lo llevaron a un cuarto, se encuentra desarmado y sin ninguna ayuda de la exterior, solo espera que Mike haya notado que se lo llevaran.

Mientras tanto Mike agarra a uno de los guardias, para interrogar sobre ese descuido en que se llevaron a Daiki, se menciono que era órdenes del Comandante Matías de Piero de dejar abandonado el lugar para que estos sujetos aprovecharan para llevárselo. Mike junto con los guardias italianos y de la Guardia Suiza lo pusieron bajo arresto por cooperar con la Mafia. En ese momento uno de los agentes le informo la localización de Daiki y la situación del lugar. Mike llevo a muchos de los hombres de confianza para llegar al paradero de Daiki.

Llevo a varios agentes de la inteligencia, junto con la policía italiana, para llevar a cabo el rescate, se encuentran en momento delicado porque todo puede echarse a perder.

Daiki por su parte está planeando escaparse del lugar, pero no sabe cómo, al estar rodeado con varios hombres bien armados, necesita mucho apoyo para poder lograr hacer un movimiento. Pero en ese momento se escuchan disparos, sirenas de la patrulla, eso es más que suficiente para poder lograr el escape, derribo la puerta del cuarto con un estatua de mármol, imitación de Venus de Milo, después de salir del cuarto, golpeo al vigilante, tomo su arma, por lo que ahora era cuestión de tiempo para irse a escondidas, hubo muchos disparos, había mucha presencia de la policía italiana, en ese momento bajo por las escaleras y se encontró con Mike.

\- Agente Gautier, que bueno que me encontraron.- dijo sonriendo, pero vio a uno de los sicarios a punto de disparar, Daiki le disparo.- hay que tener cuidado.

\- Bien Asuka Jr., tenemos muchos hombres de reserva.

En ese momento empezaron los disparos, los policías apenas podían con estos hombres, pero con la ayuda de los agentes de inteligencia pudieron repeler los ataques de estos hombres, iban en cuarto en cuarto buscando a estos, en ese momento se encontró con Adriano de Rizzo, bastante enojando, mando llamar un helicóptero para poder escaparse junto con los otros hombres. Daiki estaba disparando a cada uno de estos, con la ayuda de los agentes logro vencer y apoderarse del inmueble, hasta llegar con el sujeto que lo secuestro.

\- Lograste escapar, bien no será la última vez que nos veamos maldito agente.- dijo lleno de ira. Daiki logro dispararle en el hombro, se retorció del dolor.- la próxima vez que nos veamos te matare. – empezó a dispararle al aparato pero ya era demasiado tarde había logrado escaparse.

\- Eso lo veremos… maldición logro escaparse.- luego llego alguien atrás.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien agente Asuka Jr?

\- Si, lo malo es que logro escapar ese maldito.

\- Bueno al menos logramos rescatarlo, con esta evidencia podremos acusar a uno de estos hombres.- dijo un tanto serio.- esta Mansión es de uno de los dueños de un restaurante en Roma. También ya me informaron que lo arrestaron por cooperar con la Mafia.

\- Bien, vamos tenemos que buscar la manera de acabar con estos sujetos de una vez por todas.

\- Señor Gautier encontramos a unas niñas encerradas, en muy mal estado.- dijo uno de los oficiales italianos.

\- Hay que liberarlas, esto es una prueba más.- siguieron al oficial y se encontraron muchas de estas niñas de entre los 13 a 16 años, con rastros de abuso.

\- Señor encontramos estos documentos de ellas, firmados por el Cardenal Ángelo Costa.

\- Esto es la prueba para encerrar a ese maldito.-dijo enojado Daiki.

Llegaron a las oficinas centrales para seguir con la investigación, por mientras estaban discutiendo sobre unos documentos que involucran a algunas de las autoridades religiosas, y más cuando el comandante Matías de Piero confesó que había recibido órdenes del Cardenal Ángelo Costa, y haber recibido dinero para espiar a los agentes. Daiki no podía creer que estos tuvieran tanto poder. Le envió el reporte al Papa para que piense que hacer con ese Cardenal, además de las firmas de ocultar la trata de blancas y tráfico de personas de Europa Oriental, esto pondrá en líos a este religioso, el momento que pise suelo italiano, será arrestado. Un punto más para la investigación, pero faltan más personas poderosas involucradas.

El Cardenal se entero lo que paso días anteriores, por lo que salió de la Ciudad del Vaticano, para encontrarse con Adriano de Rizzo para escapar a Sicilia, pero en ese momento Daiki junto con Mike.

\- Señor Cardenal Ángelo Costa.-dijo con un tono muy serio.

\- Si dígame hijo mío.

\- Esta usted bajo arresto por trata de blancas y tráfico de personas.

\- Recuerde que soy autoridad religiosa, usted como católico no puede arrestarme.- dijo con tono prepotente.

\- Lo siento hay pruebas en su contra.- le pone las esposas.- tiene usted derecho de guardar silencio, tiene derecho a contratar un abogado, si no el Estado le proporcionara uno.- con un tono aun mas enojado.

Así cerraron el caso de corrupción, el Papa se entero y con las pruebas de las autoridades italianas, lo destituyo, así termina parte del caso de la Mafia. Daiki aun tiene que seguir investigando sobre el Eurodiputado que está involucrado. Además de que logro escapar Adriano de Rizzo, al enterarse de la captura del Cardenal, no se presento al lugar de reunión. Por lo que pasara un tiempo antes de capturar a estos sujetos.

Fin del Capitulo.

Comentarios finales.

Bueno es uno de los capítulos más intensos, aun no es el final de todo esto. Aclaro no estoy en contra de la iglesia católica, solo me inspire en los casos de la mafia italiana y el banco del Vaticano, por lo que algunos de estos señores pueden estar involucrados, los nombres de estos son ficticios.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenece a Megumi Tachikawa, así que no me demanden, no lo hago por lucro, lo hago por solo diversión mía.

Capitulo 5. Vendetta Viola

En los medios de comunicación se volvieron locos con el arresto del Cardenal Ángelo Costa y de todos los involucrados en la Mafia, y además del secuestro del agente Daiki Asuka Jr, por lo que las cosas van por buen camino, cayendo estos poderosos harán que la misma Mafia se debilite un poco. Mientras toman un café Daiki y Mike, llega un oficial italiano.

\- Señor… tenemos malas noticias, es urgente que regrese a la cárcel.- algo temeroso.

\- Muy bien.- se levantan ambos y se van en camino al lugar.

Van al lugar se encuentra una patrulla de policía baleada, junto con varios cuerpos tirados dentro del edificio, van directo donde se encontraban los presos Matías de Piero y sus hombres que han sido involucrados, pero encontraron junto con ellos, varios guardias que lo custodiaban estaban muertos, no entendían que fue lo que paso, como pudieron penetrar a la cárcel como si nada, algo no estaba bien, hasta que vieron a un hombre a penas moviéndose.

\- Señor… tengan cuidado.- a penas puede hablar.- unos sujetos vestidos de policía nos dispararon... – con una mano en el abdomen tratando de detener el sangrado.- revisen las cámaras…- termino por morir.

\- Asuka Jr tenemos que revisar esas grabaciones. – cuando iban en camino, encontraron una nota en italiano, con las palabras: "Vendetta Viola"

\- ¿Qué significa estas palabras?

\- Venganza purpura… acabamos de recibir el contraataque de estos sujetos. Hay que tener mucho cuidado.

Fueron a las cámaras de seguridad, se vio como entraron 10 sujetos, 5 vestidos de policía, empezaron a disparar a todo el mundo, a los custodios, al preso que los delato, todos fueron brutalmente asesinados, había algunos presos que no estaban involucrados en ello, fueron asesinados. Entre ellos estaba Adriano de Rizzo disparando a los custodios que penas se podían mover. Salieron en unos vehículos camuflaje de policía, donde se detuvo una patrulla que los intercepto pero corrió con la misma suerte, fueron baleados todos, fue un ataque directo.

Daiki sospechaba que iba a tener muchas pérdidas humanas al momento de involucrarse en la captura de estos hombres, ya quería acabar con ellos, ahora está sin ningún movimiento, llego a pensar que había logrado un triunfo de la justicia, pero ellos se vengaron. Junto con Maki fueron a buscar esas patrullas pero no había ninguna pista, quizás estén ya muy lejos de Roma. Luego recibe una llamada que no tiene un número.

\- "Buena noche agente Daiki Asuka Jr. ¿Le gusto el mensaje que le dejamos en la cárcel? Esto es solo un aviso de lo que le puede pasar, si sigue con el caso".- dijo con un tono burlón.

\- No saldrás con la tuya.- dijo desafiante.

\- "Claro que si, sabes que tengo el poder de hacerte pedazos, no te perdonare de lo que hiciste en meterte en mis negocios, lo vas a pagar muy caro".

\- Te haré pagar por todos estos asesinatos maldito.

\- "Eso lo veremos, por mientras disfruta mi regalo que te deje en el carro".-cuelga.

\- Salgamos del carro, rápido.- dijo aprisa saliendo del carro.

Salen del carro y este explota en miles de pedazos, donde Daiki y Maki salen justo a tiempo, esto fue otro aviso más de la Cosa Nostra, esta vez las cosas se pueden complicar más, estaban a punto de morir en ese momento. Aparece un joven oficial con su patrulla, muy preocupado, es un chico que desde la primera vez que lo vieron, es honesto, además de que coopero con la liberación de las niñas, y entre otras cosas, se convirtió en confianza de ambos agentes.

\- Nos encontramos bien.- mirando al joven oficial. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Mi nombre es Aurelio de Rosa, a sus órdenes.

\- Bien mucho gusto, necesitamos más hombres como tú para este caso.

\- Pueden contar conmigo.- haciendo el saludo.

Luego de salvarse de eso, regresan a la oficina para pensar donde se pueden encontrar estos sujetos, aun están en Roma, buscando meter el miedo en la lucha, asesinatos, auto-bombas, todo para atemorizar a los agentes. En eso entra una mujer muy hermosa pero al mismo tiempo temerosa, parecía que se estaba escapando de algo, tenia rasgos orientales.

\- Señores, mi nombre es Saori Harada, tengo información elemental para su investigación.

\- Bien, ¿Cómo sabe de nuestra investigación?-dijo con un tono preocupado.

\- Pues estaba involucrada con la Mafia hace muchos años, y me entere que el Eurodiputado tiene contacto con el narcotráfico árabe, tengo estos documentos firmados por el.-enseñando un puñado de papeles.- además se donde está almacenado ese cargamento, esta por partir para Marsella mañana.

\- Esta información es vital pero al mismo tiempo es peligroso.-dijo Daiki con sabiduría.

\- Yo la voy a cuidar señorita.- dijo el otro joven.

\- Maki puedes estar en peligro, no te involucres tanto joven.

\- Es que ella no merece vivir así, vamos por ese cargamento.

\- Tranquilo hombre, puede ser una trampa, las cosas no pueden ser así no mas.- dijo muy serio.

\- Pueden confiar en mí, me escape de ellos hace unos días, ahora que estoy aquí, nada me importa.

\- Bien, llama a todas las unidades disponibles, junto con las unidades especiales.

Llevaron todas las patrullas en el puerto para interceptar un cargamento de drogas, en ese momento se encuentra el Eurodiputado Alonzo Rossi, esperando la mayor parte del negocio, estaba nervioso, ya después de la captura del Cardenal Ángelo Costa, no puede evitar el pensamiento que puede ser capturado también. Tiene a muchos hombres bien armados para cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir.

Llegaron las patrullas llegaron con muchos oficiales, esta vez no pueden cometer errores, los hombres al ver todo eso, empezaron a disparar, por lo que los oficiales lograron reaccionar a tiempo, esta ocasión tiene apoyo aéreo para poder evitar el escape de los delincuentes, Alonzo se encuentra acorralado, ya que los policías empezaron a ganar campo, con el apoyo de los agentes especiales, pudieron limitar el escape, Daiki en su habilidad pudo llegar al helicóptero del Eurodiputado, le impidió el escape, junto con la gente de confianza, saco un arma, llego a darle a Aurelio en el hombro, pero Daiki logro reaccionar y le disparo al hombre, en el hombro, el lo había hecho por defensa personal.

Las cosas lograron estabilizar, muchos de los hombres fueron arrestados, otros estaban heridos o muertos, pero se logro impedir el viaje de este cargamento, además de que el Eurodiputado estaba herido, fue llevado al hospital con calidad de detenido, se pudo comprobar los negocios sucios de aquel hombre, y además de recibir apoyo de la Mafia. Las cosas empezaron a mejorar, la Unión Europea saco de la jugada a este hombre, además de que se pudo detener uno de estos, se está debilitando mas la Cosa Nostra, por lo que la batalla aun debe de continuar, algo le dice que tendrá que ir a Palermo para hacer la justicia.

Las medios de comunicación volvieron agitarse de nuevo, con la captura del eurodiputado y sus hombres, muchos de ellos integrantes de la Cosa Nostra, altero las cosas dentro de Italia, se están descubriendo la peor cara, los ciudadanos solo espera que termine estos escándalos y más que nada las balaceras que han sufrido la policía y la cárcel de Roma.

Estaba por ocupar uno de los autos para ir a las oficinas, pero llego una caminata de color rojo vino, empezaron a disparar sin piedad, 4 policías fueron lesionados, las cosas no pueden ir mejor, la Mafia está enojada, ya que Daiki se metió en los negocios y está afectando.

\- Gautier las cosas se van a poner realmente feas.- dijo preocupado.

\- Si, lo sé Asuka Jr, temo por nuestras vidas, aun no he recibido órdenes de Alemania.

\- Hay que esperar un poco, pero temo que iremos a Palermo.- bajo la mirada.- estoy preocupado no por mi seguridad, si no de mi novia. Su amiga se involucro con estos sujetos.

\- Vaya camarada, espero que podamos hacer algo más.

\- Llevamos dos meses persiguiendo a estos sujetos, no he parado.- empieza a bostezar.

\- Amigo descansa un poco, el sueño y el buen descanso ayuda.

Daiki medito un poco y durmió luego de días muy activos, apenas podía dormir, más cuando estaba en constante ataque. Solo espera las ordenes de Alemania ahora, se capturaron a muchos involucrados y ahora solo falta desenmascarar al Arzobispo de Palermo y acabar con los de Rizzo. Las cosas tienen que ahora si mejorar.

Fin del Capitulo.

Comentarios finales.

Uno de los más tensos, los contraataques van a seguir, las tensiones entre nuestros amigos y la Mafia no va a parar, pero esto es parte de una lucha constante. Sigan leyendo el próximo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenece a Megumi Tachikawa, así que no me demanden, no lo hago por lucro, lo hago por solo diversión mía.

Capitulo 6. De Regreso a Palermo.

Han pasado unos días después de la captura de los políticos y clérigos involucrados en la Mafia en Roma, ahora solo están esperando las ordenes del Sistema de Inteligencia Británica, pero no hay respuesta, ha estado relativamente tranquilo, Daiki ha estado recibiendo mensajes de Meimi, ella está muy preocupada, que ha advertido que si no se soluciona, ella va a ayudar con el caso, con lo que este se lo ha negado rotundamente. Por mientras pasa ese tiempo Maki ha estado viendo muy seguido a Saori, la mujer que vino a dar las indicaciones del político corrupto, pero algo nota que no está bien, algo raro está ocultando aquella mujer. En ese momento llegaron unos hombres de traje negro junto con aquella mujer, por lo que Daiki llego a pensar algo que no le estaba gustando.

\- Señor Asuka Jr. Puede acompañarnos un momento.- hizo una pausa.- no pretendemos hacer nada, es sobre unos datos que la señorita Saori le paso.

\- Si dígame.- esta algo nervioso.

\- Bueno nosotros somos los enemigos de la Cosa Nostra, por lo que pedimos que guarde silencio.- hizo un respiro.- la cosa es que nosotros podemos ayudar contra ellos. Se han metido con nuestros negocios. Y nos enteramos los movimientos inteligentes de ustedes, queremos dar nuestra parte para debilitar la Cosa Nostra.

\- Acepto la ayuda pero solo pido seguridad para mi familia en Japón, me comento ese sujeto llamado Adriano de Rizzo que tiene contactos con la Mafia japonesa.

\- No se preocupe por ello, tenemos contacto con la Yakuza más poderosa del país, si las otras yakuta se meten con tu familia, ellos se encargaran de ellos. Nosotros tenemos más poder. Pero Adriano de Rizzo se metió y nos saco de los negocios, ahorita gracias a ustedes pudimos recuperar parte de ese poder.

\- Bien, solo espero órdenes de los superiores en Reino Unido y Alemania antes de irme a Palermo.- dijo ya más tranquilo.

\- Bien, la señorita Saori nos hará saber los movimientos.- ya casi saliendo.- esta conversación nunca se tuvo, tenemos que mantener nuestro anonimato para lograr el objetivo. Le aseguro usted lograra salir de este caso.

Se salieron los sujetos y se quedo Saori, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar las órdenes, y tener suficientes fuerzas para poder ocupar Palermo, y acabar con esta misión de una vez por todas. No se puede contra la Mafia, tiene el poder del dinero, y Daiki siendo un hombre de rectitud tiene que ceder por miedo de estas, esta es una de las más poderosas, es mejor tenerla en paz, la Cosa Nostra se apodero de todo, pero de alguna manera alguien incito a desafiar a todos e infiltrarse a la Unión Europea, alguien listo y astuto como Adriano de Rizzo, pero teme que Seira haya contribuido a ello, de que haya logrado llegar a niveles escandalosos, por lo que teme por Meimi y la misión. Se comunico rápidamente con Meimi para no revelar nada de lo que se está planificando aquí, porque Seira puede ser peligrosa, al estar involucrada con muchos hombres peligrosos, puede poner en peligro a todos.

Luego de hablar con ella, ahora solo espera las ultimas ordenes de le llega Maki con el mensaje en secreto, que da la autorización de ir a Palermo, que recibirá ayuda de Alemania, con el permiso del Gobierno Italiano, y estos también van apoyar. Ya es tiempo de acabar con la misión, tiene muchos motivos importantes. Le dice a Saori que ya puede dar luz verde a los señores para ir a Palermo, todo se concentrara ahora en aquella provincia.

Daiki, Maki y Saori tomaron el avión para ir a Palermo, están ansiosos por llegar, los sujetos de Cosa Nostra esta concentrados en la ciudad, ya se habían enterado de alguna u otra manera de que llegaría las fuerzas del orden allá, los altos capos de la Mafia se escaparon a Cerdeña, dejando una gran parte de los soldados y asociados del grupo van a defender al Don de Rizzo y a su hijo Adriano de Rizzo. Los otros capos decidieron tomar esa decisión por evitar acabar con la Sociedad delictiva.

Los policías, agentes de inteligencia e Interpool, se reunieron en el aeropuerto de Palermo, para recibir a Daiki, tiene la idea de penetrar las calles de Palermo, será una batalla campal si no se encuentra a tiempo a estos señores, Daiki sabe dónde está la mansión pero teme que este en otra parte. Pero hubo un inconveniente.

\- Señor Asuka Jr. Hubo unos problemas el gobernador de Sicilia teme por la seguridad de su familia.- dijo un tanto ansioso un oficial. – tendrá que hacer la búsqueda con mucha discreción, habrá unidades con camuflaje de civiles y tendrá un helicóptero que lo tendrá a su disposición.

\- ¿Qué paso con eso? Se supone que el Gobierno italiano nos iba apoyar.-dijo muy molesto.

\- Si pero la Cosa Nostra supo de los movimientos, nos amenazo a todos, incluso había mencionado que nos tienen bien vigilados.

\- Bien, entonces iré solo a la unidad.- se dirige a Maki.- te encargo que vayas en las unidades por tierra, cuides a la señorita Saori, ella es elemental.

La cosa es que tiene ya muchos problemas de apoyo, los sistemas de inteligencia, la INTERPOOL y el Gobierno italiano estarán en lugares ocultos para poder atacar, Daiki teme por la seguridad y siente que algo malo va a pasar en esta batalla. La batalla está por empezar.

Fin del capítulo.

Comentarios finales.

Sé que parece de broma, no por defender a estos señores, pero la mafia jamás terminara, por lo que esto es para acabar para unos cabezas de esta sociedad delictiva, pero será Emocionante esta ocasión, y con un poco de acción. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenece a Megumi Tachikawa, así que no me demanden, no lo hago por lucro, lo hago por solo diversión mía.

Capitulo 7. Palermo… la Batalla está por empezar

Daiki está muy preocupado por la situación que va a pasar, la batalla contra la Cosa Nostra será muy difícil, con toda la vigilancia, la corrupción de los oficiales de Palermo, lo tienen todo el tiempo en alerta, esta pensando en Meimi, estará bien, no puede estar seguro, ha estado lejos de ella, la extraña mucho. Ha pasado años de espera para volverla a ver, y resulta que tiene una misión en Italia, apretar los dientes con mucha furia, cuando le viene el pensamiento de Seira, ella con su relación con los mafiosos, los metió en estos problemas, ahora está en peligro, tiene que pelear para que todos salgan sanos y salvos. No le interesa salvar a Seira, lo que le interesa es acabar con la misión y volver a ver Meimi.

Inicio del Flashback.

Daiki está en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, esperando su vuelo, pero se encuentra con Meimi, con una mirada llena de tristeza, con unas lágrimas rebeldes, Daiki no puede evitar estar triste, separarse de Meimi, luego de estar un tiempo juntos, está preparado para convertirse un agente, y no puede desaprovechar estas oportunidades, pero le duele dejar a Meimi sola.

\- ¿Daiki es cierto que te vas?- dijo muy triste.

\- Si cariño, es que tengo que cumplir esto, me dieron esta beca, espero que tú seas una buena psicóloga, y quiero no perder el contacto contigo.- bajo la mirada.

\- Claro que estaremos en contacto.- dijo con seguridad.- pero temo que conozcas a alguien más, seas feliz que estar conmigo.- dijo triste.

\- No Daiki, te amo, eso no va a pasar, te esperare, y prometo ser mejor para lograr mi propósito.

\- No quiero que aparezcas como Saint Tail durante mi ausencia.-dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Saint Tail es solo para ti mi querido Daiki.-dijo sonriendo picarona.

\- Te voy a extrañar mi pequeña ladrona. – le da un beso con mucho cariño.

Se va separando porque ya habían anunciado el vuelo para Londres, Daiki se va con una mirada triste, la va extrañar, su calor, su voz, va estar tan lejos, se va sentir tan solo, siente que se va enloquecer no verla, no estar con ella. Le salen unas lágrimas al subir al avión, no puede evitar llorar.

Fin del Flashback.

Se encuentra ahora lejos de nuevo de su amada, todo por culpa de esta batalla, la verdad está muy enojado, se encuentra junto con los pilotos, y una oficial, que usa unos lentes oscuros, Daiki le parece extrañamente familiar, pero no lo toma en cuenta al final. Llega a la mansión en la noche, tardo un poco porque tenía que evitar sospechas de sus movimientos, ya será más fácil penetrar de noche que de día, quizás para encontrarlos en guardia baja, se encuentra unos soldados de la Cosa Nostra disparando, mientras la nave también le responde, logra acabar con ellos, Daiki junto con unos oficiales, llegan a penetrar el lugar, el recuerda que es un jardín enorme, escucha por la radio en italiano, que van a llegar más ayuda policiaca y de los agentes especiales, se escuchan disparos en otras partes de la mansión, donde se convierte en una batalla campal, Daiki junto con los oficiales logran penetrar unos arcos, se escuchan disparos, hasta unas explosiones, pero Daiki está preocupado por el equipo, espera lograr penetrar el lugar.

Daiki llega hasta las puertas de la mansión, donde hay más disparos, se oculta en los puentes, llega darles a algunos de estos hombres, pero en eso dos hombres fuertes logran golpear la cabeza al joven, se lo llevan dentro de la mansión, donde se encuentra uno de los capos, que se quedo encargado de la mansión.

\- Muy bien señor agente, así que no respeto nuestra hospitalidad.- dijo muy enojado, lo golpeo en la cara.

\- Me metí por sus crímenes.- dijo enojado.

\- Son negocios, señor Asuka Jr. Jamás entendería eso.-dijo con un tono frio.

\- Daiki no tenias que hacer esto, te metiste en mis asuntos, todo esto era por los niños.- dijo muy enojada.- aparece una mujer con una minifalda, muy hermosa, con una mirada muy fría.

\- ¿Incluyendo la trata de blancas y el trafico de drogas Seira?. – le regresa la mirada.

\- No importa siempre que sea por los niños.- dijo con un tono frio y con mucho odio, saca un arma de fuego entre su ropa.- no sabes lo que me costó estar aquí, para lograr mi propósito con mi hermoso cuerpo.

\- Qué pena que pienses así, al menos moriré haciendo lo correcto, no bajo la corrupción como tú lo estas Seira.- dijo fríamente.

\- Ahora dirás adiós y te vas a reunir con Dios para que le pidas perdón.

Pero antes que Seira disparara, apareció una carta de póker golpeando la mano, y en eso aparece una silueta femenina en la oscuridad.

\- Buenas noches.- dijo una voz femenina.

\- ¿Quién esa tipa?.- dijo uno de los mafiosos.- hay que matarla.

Empezaron los disparos, en eso.

\- ES HORA DEL ESPETACULO.- se apagan todas las luces de la mansión, y aparecen muchas palomas, que a los mafiosos les cuesta trabajo disparar en medio de la oscuridad, en eso Daiki logra zafarse de estos sujetos, los golpea a los dos, logra escaparse, agarra la arma de Seira les dispara a los sujetos.

\- Eres una maldita Meimi…- dijo con mucha furia.- tú debes de saber que esto lo hago por los niños.

\- No lo haces por ellos.- dijo fríamente Saint Tail .- lo haces porque quieres tener una mejor posición, creerte que estas ayudando, eres una fraude.

\- Yo confié en ti Meimi.- dijo llorando.

\- Yo también lo hice pero has violado la ley por tu egocentrismo.- le dispara un par de cartas para hacerla retroceder.

Daiki logro escapar justo a tiempo, ya que aparecieron los agentes en pleno fuego. Seira logra escapar junto con unos guardias, Saint Tail con sus burbujas logra evitar que muchos de ellos logren escapar, ellos no entienden que está pasando, y otras picoteados por las palomas, luego de ello de detener a los sujetos, los agentes los agarran sin ninguna dificultad, pero siguen sin entender que paso, Daiki sonríe un poco, le salvo la vida, y ve que ella se va en la oscuridad con sus globos, deja atrás muchos muertos y algunos capturados por los agentes. Pero sabe que Daiki se va encargar de eso, pero tiene un asunto personal con la que era su amiga. Luego vienen sus recuerdos.

Inicio de Flashback.

Esta Seira en el aeropuerto, junto con unas chicas que van a partir para estudiar en Italia, se encuentra con su amiga.

\- ¿Así que siempre serás una monja, amiga mía?

\- Claro por el bien de todos, seré una sierva de Dios.-dijo sonriendo.

\- Yo te veo para otras cosas, espero que sea lo que realmente quieres amiga.

\- Claro que si, cuando necesite ayuda, espero que puedas hacerlo.

\- Lo hare amiga y lo sabes. – dijo sonriendo.- solo no te metas en problemas, he escuchado algunas cosas de Italia.

\- No te preocupes estaré bien.

Terminan abrazando con mucha ternura y se van separando del lugar, Seira partirá para Italia, mientras Meimi seguirá estudiando en la Universidad Imperial de Tokio, tendrá mucho por hacer.

Fin del Flashback.

Meimi lo recuerda y se le salen unas lagrimas al recordar, casi pierde a su novio por culpa de esa amiga, no puede creer que haya cambiado tanto, pero ahora sabe que tiene que ayudar a Daiki en su lucha.

Daiki ahora está de nuevo preocupado, quería ver a de nuevo a Meimi, pero no metida en esta situación, está molesto, pero al mismo tiempo feliz de verla de nuevo, pero la quería lejos para que estuviera a salvo, y mas con el dolor que le ocasiono esa mujer que era su amiga en el pasado, casi lo mata, aunque está agradecido de Meimi, gracias a su magia logro salvarlo. Ahora está con los agentes y oficiales buscando a Seira, pero no encuentra nada de su rastro, pero en eso logra ver un helicóptero pero no es de los suyos, escucha un disparo, le corrió un escalofrió.

Va corriendo junto con los agentes y cuando ven a la nave elevándose, le disparan como pueden, pero es inútil, ven el cuerpo de alguien, era una mujer, no puede ser, es Seira Mimori esta tirada en el suelo, con sangre en la cabeza, el orificio se encuentra a nivel de la temporal Pedroso, difícilmente podrá sobrevivir, es una muerte espontanea, se localiza la protuberancia, se llenaron de sangre, la mafia ya no le hacía falta, la termino matando. Daiki solo quería arrestarla, no matarla, empezó a llorar, es algo que no lo esperaba, en eso llego Maki con Saori, están sorprendidos de lo que paso.

\- Cuando la mafia ya no le sirve un elemento, lo termina ejecutando.- explica Saori.- lo siento, pero así son sus leyes.

\- Era de esperarse, ella se arriesgo con ese grupo delictivo.

Saint Tail se acerco en la oscuridad entre los árboles, se entero de la muerte de su amiga, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, Daiki escucho un llanto cercas y se acerco sin que ella se diera cuenta, la abrazo fuertemente, se quedaron llorando juntos por la perdida, se pusieron a recordar todo lo que paso en la secundaria, lo que vivieron juntos, las aventuras, como ella ayudaba a la gente, ahora está muerta, Daiki consoló a su amada, le dijo que se fuera, que luego la vería pero sin antes le dijo las gracias por salvarle la vida. Ella así lo hizo, sonrió un poco y se fue corriendo y uso sus globos restantes para escapar.

Así termino la mujer que estaba involucrada con la Cosa Nostra, que se acostaba con todos los socios, capos y el Padrino para lograr su propósito. Todo acabo.

Fin del Capitulo.

Comentarios Finales. Ya se era de esperarse esta muerte, pero la batalla aun no termina, espero que puedan acompañar hasta el final de la aventura. J


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenece a Megumi Tachikawa, así que no me demanden, no lo hago por lucro, lo hago por solo diversión mía.

Capitulo 8. La Batalla Final.

Han pasado unas cuantas horas después del operativo, había muertos y heridos en ambos bandos, y una de las más dolorosas fue la de Seira Mimori, hay ciertos deseos de volver atrás y evitar esta muerte, pero no se puede. Daiki se encuentra en jardín donde hubo los enfrentamientos, junto con su colega Maki, pero al estar contando los muertos, esta meditabundo, luego se acerco una hermosa joven pelirroja, con una falda azul hasta las rodillas, y una blusa. Solo para dar la presencia de que ya llego a Italia, aunque en su identidad secreta fue a noche y le salvo la vida a Daiki, sería una grosería no presentarse así.

\- Meimi te había dicho los peligros de estos sujetos.- dijo muy serio.- pero me alegra verte de nuevo aquí.- sonríe ligero.

\- Quería llegar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por eso vine para ayudarte.- se sentó a lado del agente.- era mi amiga la que estaba en peligro, nunca pensé que ella terminara así, casi te mata.

\- Lo sé, era de esperarse, ella no murió hace horas, ella había muerto hace muchos años. Me duele ver que ya no apoyaba a la justicia, con eso de estar con la Cosa Nostra, fue lo que más me dolió.

\- Mira estamos aquí juntos es lo más importante.- la abraza fuertemente.- sabes que nunca te deje, aunque me quede en este lugar, lo hice por tu seguridad, donde vayas yo estaré contigo, yo seré tu llama, te amo mucho Meimi Haneoka, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste. No podía dormir solo pensando que estos tuvieran la posibilidad de matarte.-dijo un tanto sombrío.

\- Por eso regrese amor, para poder ayudarte y acelerar las cosas, yo estaré en las sombras para poder infiltrarme mejor.

\- Pero si te paso algo, no me lo perdonare.- dijo triste.- ya tuve muchos ataques, y que te ataque a ti, me dolería.

\- Amor no me pasara nada, he mejorado en mis trucos y ya no soy una niña imprudente.- dijo determinadamente.

\- Solo te pido una cosa, no confíes en nadie, ni siquiera en los sacerdotes, ellos están involucrados con la Cosa Nostra , acabamos de encarcelar a un Cardenal hace poco, y estamos por encarcelar al Arzobispo de Palermo por su cooperación, lleva años recibiendo dinero de la trata de blancas y pederastia clerical, muchas de estas niñas son de Europa Oriental y del África del Norte.

\- No puedo creer que la Iglesia esté involucrada, acuérdate que estábamos en un colegio católico.

\- Si pero eso no deja que los humanos corrompan una institución.- dijo seriamente.- llevo meses que no asisto a misa.

\- Bueno pero no dejas de creer en Dios y en el Universo que nos rodea. – dijo sonriendo.

\- Claro que no he dejado de creer, solo que me he vuelto desconfiado de ellos.

\- ¿Sabes Daiki? Estoy muy feliz de verte, te amo.- se acerca lentamente en su rostro, mientras Daiki le acaricia su rostro y su cabello, cierra lentamente los ojos, se dan un beso con mucho cariño y pasión.

\- Te amo Meimi Haneoka. – dijo sonriendo. – bueno cariño voy a preparar las cosas para irme a Cerdeña para la batalla final. – le da un beso en sus labios y se levanta del banco para irse con Maki.

Meimi por su parte se va para prepararse para su próximo movimiento, y se desaparece entre los agentes, tratando de ser discreta, no tiene aliados secretos esta vez pero al menos no ha perdido su toque.

Mientras tanto Daiki se prepara para irse a Cerdeña piensa irse en helicóptero para llegar a la otra isla, esta ocasión esperara las fuerzas especiales del INTERPOOL, ahora si va acabar con esos dos sujetos, con el Padrino y con su hijo Adriano de Rizzo. Estarán muy bien armados. Según inteligencia está en una Mansión aun más lujosa, con unos muros aun mas difíciles de penetrar, con unos soldados rodeando la casa. Por lo que será un golpe certero, además de que el otro grupo que los está apoyando ha logrado acabar con ellos en un puerto cercano, está bajo control de ellos.

Daiki junto con sus hombres llegan, esperan el grueso de los agentes y policías para poder penetrar, todo ahora es trabajo en equipo, todo en un orden, fueron muy imprudentes la vez pasada pero esta vez serán más cuidadosos, aunque temen que entre los policías haya traición, según el otro grupo criminal ejecuto a 5 policías corruptos, que le habían avisado a Adriano de Rizzo sobre los movimientos que se iban a realizar. Al llegar la noche tenía todo en orden en el puerto.

\- Muy bien caballeros, tomen las posiciones y asegurarse de que todo esté en orden.- dijo serio.

\- Agente Asuka Jr. Lo siento pero usted morirá en este instante.- dijo un policía que apareció de la nada y con su arma.- lo siento, pero las cosas tienen que calmarse.

\- Sabía que uno de ustedes habría traidores, pero… - trono los dedos.

Apareció de la nada unas tarjetas de Póker contra las manos de los policías corruptos que hicieron soltar las armas, estaban asustados de saber dónde venían estas cosas, veían de un lado a otro, Daiki les apunto con su arma y les puso las esposas. Llamo a los demás agentes para que se hicieran cargo de estos traidores. Daiki le sonrió a Saint Tail como agradecimiento. Ella se desapareció en la oscuridad. Esta vez va confiar en su novia, sabe lo que es capaz.

Amaneció aparecieron más policías y agentes, le mandaron una nota donde debe atacar, y le indicaron una cueva para llegar pronto desde los sótanos, así apoderarse la propiedad, así fue los agentes llegaron a la mansión, rápidamente con mucha prudencia y en orden lograron llegar, Daiki da la orden de atacar con cierto silencio, va disparando uno a uno, los agentes están tomando posición, todo esto fue a disparar a todos los soldados y mafiosos que se encontraron. Daiki bien armado disparo a muchos de ellos, se cubría bien entra los muros y muebles de la casa, estaba buscando a los jefes, esta vez no se van a escapar. Van ocupando desde la planta baja hasta la azotea. Uno a uno va cayendo, por lo que los jefes están en la biblioteca esperando lo peor, pero bien armados, no va ser fácil acabar con ellos.

Daiki llega a la biblioteca, había ahora si algo personal con estos sujetos, ya no sería el joven temeroso de ellos, si no ya tenía el control de las cosas, los dos hombres estaban ahí, uno sentado en un gran sillón y el otro a su lado. Con mucha furia porque todo se le vino abajo, pero al menos tendrían el placer de asesinar quien ocasiono todo esto.

\- Bien agente acabo con mis planes, después de que lo atendí como un príncipe.- dijo furioso.

\- Yo tengo un sentido de la justicia muy alto, no voy a permitir que sujetos como ustedes estén libres.- aparecen más agentes atrás de el.

\- Bien que así sea.- truena los dedos y aparecen más de sus hombres junto con otros policías corruptos bien armados. – bien señor agente Asuka Jr. Quizás logro acabar con mis planes pero siempre nosotros tenemos maneras de salir con nuestra. Usted morirá y no lograra su propósito.

\- Bien, entonces estoy perdido.- dijo seriamente.- bueno solo tengo una última palabra.- trono también los dedos.

Se apagan todas las luces alrededor, se llena de globos de multicolores en todas partes que los hombres de la Cosa Nostra no sabe qué hacer, Daiki logra salir con la suya, en eso Adriano de Rizzo le dispara en el hombro, Saint Tail se asusta.

\- Estos trucos de magia son patéticos para hombres como nosotros.- se pone a reír como loco. – será su fin señor agente. – apunto de disparar cuando

Aparece los hombres de Daiki atrás de él y le ponen las esposas, y junto al Padrino que estaba muy asustado con todos estos trucos. Saint Tail dio una señal de luz para los agentes que estaban a fuera, para que acudieran a tiempo. Los De Rizzo estaban enojados, habían caído por trucos de magia, lo peor es que habían perdido toda la organización. Quedaron bajo arresto, se los llevaron a la patrulla de la agencia de inteligencia, mientras los otros hombres y junto con los policías corruptos están para ser trasladados a Roma. Aunque fue con más prudencia, hubo muertos de ambos lados, fue una batalla dura, además se logro comprobar la complicidad del Arzobispo de Palermo en los documentos encontrados de Seira, por lo que queda también arrestado.

Daiki logro salir vivo, herido y fue llevado al hospital para ser atendido, afortunadamente no era nada grave. Por lo que tendrá más tiempo para estar con Meimi, le han sacado la bala. Ya en su cuarto de hospital se encontró con Meimi, de alguna manera logro encontrarlo, estaban felices de que esto haya terminado, entre muertos y heridos, todo salió bien, están por regresar a casa, ya para casarse.

\- Daiki no sabes cuánto me preocupaste.- dijo casi llorando.

\- Calma solo fue una herida.- dijo con un gesto, ya que Meimi apretó en el lugar de la herida.

\- Perdón cariño.- dijo sonriendo levemente.

\- Pero me da gusto verte cariño.- le saca una caja negra con un anillo, llevaba años ahorrando, ahora está con ella.- ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

\- Si, si me quiero casar.- se lanza a pesar de los gestos para besarlo, a el no le importo y le regreso el beso.

Todo termino, ya para regresar a casa, Maki ayudo mucho en este caso, con sus hombres, era sin duda un hombre de honor y de palabra, lo nombraron como padrino de boda, este sonrió con gusto, y espera estar en Japón para el evento más importante.

Fin del Capitulo.

Bueno ya término la parte más complicada de la historia, espero que no haya sido muy forzada, pero me gusto, en vez de matar a los jefes, mejor capturarlos como los más peligrosos capos o jefes de la Mafia, espero que les haya gustado como a mí. J


	10. Epilogo

Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, aclarado esto aquí vamos.

La Vida Tiene Que Continuar

Por Ryu Glass

Epilogo

Colaboración de Mimi chan

La vida es así, tiene tragos dulces y tragos amargos. Hay personas que un día no conoces y llegan a tu vida y cada día empiezas a amarlas… esas mismas personas con el tiempo pueden cambiar y romper tu corazón.

Meimi había tenido su corazón roto durante dias después del funeral de Seira. Se supone que estos debían ser los momentos más felices de su vida, había tardado años para poder reunirse de nuevo con Asuka Jr. por tener su "felices para siempre", se supone que tendría su vestido blanco, y arrojaría su ramo a Seira solo como una broma… se supone que esta sería una amistad que duraría entre las dos para siempre, hasta que las dos fueran dos mujeres llenas de canas y entonces se sentaran a tomar té y reír de sus recuerdos de juventud, nunca había tenido más confianza en nadie como la tenía en Seira, nadie había guardado tantos secretos con ella, nadie tenía más sentido de la justicia que ella.

¡Qué diablos había pasado con su amiga! ¿En qué momento se volvió la persona que había empuñado un arma y había atacado a Daiki?, ¿Cómo se convirtió en el tipo de persona que puede ser asesinada y dejada tirada como un objeto sin valor? ¿Cómo podía pararse delante de sus padres y explicarles que su querida hija, su amada amiga se había vuelto una persona que nadie conocía?

Sus planes de boda habían quedado indefinidamente pospuestos hasta que el duelo por su mejor amiga pasara. Asuka Jr. había estado muy ocupado en las oficinas de la interpol cerrando el caso, persiguiendo la pista de todos os involucrados con esta organización mafiosa que había intentado huir, pero quizá por cuestiones propias de la organización se habían puesto en la posición de "si cae uno, caen todos" habían empezado a dar nombres a diestra y siniestra y donde quiera que estuvieran metidos habían empezado a caer. Pero cada segundo que había tenido libre lo había dedicado a tratar de consolarla, pero hasta el momento nada había realmente funcionado, suponían todos era cuestión como siempre en estos casos, del tiempo.

Cuando habían pasado los primeros 15 días a casa de Meimi había llegado un sobre de una firma de abogados que le pedían que se presentara en una oficina en el centro de Tokio, sin explicarle realmente de que se trataba. Ella y Daiki se habían puesto alerta después de todo, no todos los integrantes de la mafia habían sido atrapados y sus conexiones con los yakusas eran amplias, y por añadidura la mafia japonesa estaba tan bien conectada que fácilmente podrían estarla contactando por medio de un abogado.

Sin en cambio, al investigar la firma y considerarla "limpia" en la medida que una firma de abogados puede estar decidió acudir a la cita, como protección del brazo de Asuka Jr. y con un pelotón de policía listo para lo que fuera.

La oficina de abogados estaba en uno de los edificios de comercio más importantes del centro de Tokio, en uno de esos rascacielos que valían una fortuna ocupar, la firma era estadounidense, la recibieron con los modales más finos y la hicieron pasar a la oficina de uno de los abogados que la estaba esperando.

—Haneoka san, bienvenida.

—Gracias – dijo sentándose, Daiki siguiéndola sentándose a su lado – este es mi prometido Asuka Jr. Daiki, supongo que no hace ninguna diferencia que haya venido conmigo.

—Por supuesto que no – les ofreció la mano - no se preocupe. Yo soy el licenciado Mathew Anderson, es un placer conocerlos.

—¿Puedo saber para que me ha requerido en este lugar? – preguntó Meimi finalmente.

—Un importante cliente que tenía un contrato con nosotros dejo disposiciones por que llegaba a fallecer. Mimori Seira.

Meimi sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga, respiró profundo y se recompuso, tenía que dejar de llorar.

—¿Qué disposiciones? – preguntó Daiki cuando vio lo afectada que estaba su prometida.

— Mimori san tenía dispuesto su testamento con esta firma.

—Deberían hablar con sus padres entonces, no conmigo – Meimi quería levantarse de allí e irse, escuchar cualquier cosa de Seira aun dolía demasiado - nosotras solo éramos amigas.

—Mimori san, la ha hecho a usted Haneoka san, la heredera universal de sus bienes.

—¿Qué?

—¿Podría proceder a leer el testamento para usted?

Meimi no supo que responder, y el abogado tomó su silencio como una afirmación. Fue a su escritorio y abrió una carpeta sacando un par de hojas de papel disponiéndose a leer.

Querida Meimi:

En el momento que estés escuchando esto es evidente que no estoy más en este mundo. Sé que en este momento debes estar pensando las peores cosas de mí, y la verdad sea dicha merezco todos esos pensamientos.

Cuando llegue a Italia, llegue llena de emoción, pensando que podía cambiar al mundo, pensando que el amor de Dios podía con toda la maldad, que las personas con buen corazón con buenas intenciones podían hacer la diferencia. Qué razón tiene ese dicho que dice: "de bien intencionados esta tapizado el camino hacía el infierno"

No pude cambiar al mundo, pero el mundo me cambio a mí.

Se acercaron a mí, me convencieron de que el dinero no importaba de donde viniera siempre que se usara para una buena obra era bueno. Me dijeron que era brillante, que tenía buenas ideas y que podía ser más de ayuda dentro de su organización y que podía ganar tanto dinero que no sabría qué hacer con él.

En eso tenían razón, cuando me uní a ellos, cuando empecé a darles ideas de cómo hacer su dinero legal empezaron a darme una parte, empecé a caminar por la calle y la gente me miraba con respeto, con admiración… con envidia. Y cuando empecé a caminar de la mano de Adriano de Rizzo incluso con temor.

Por un momento entendí a las personas a las que juzgamos cuando éramos jóvenes, el poder es intoxicante, te hace sentir invencible y mucho poder te hace perder la noción de la realidad.

Estoy metida hasta el cuello en esta organización y cuando llegas hasta este punto no hay forma de salir, no con vida. Entendí que yo no iba a sobrevivir demasiado y lo acepte.

He cambiado… pero quiero pensar que la parte más profunda de mí no lo ha hecho, por ello hago este último acto de bondad, esperando que ayude a equilibrar todo el mal que hare hasta el momento que no esté más en este mundo.

Te dejo a ti todo lo que tengo, mi abogado te hará cuenta de cuanto es hasta el momento, sé que te sentirás mal porque no es dinero limpio, pero sé que en tus manos lo que sea que hagas con el realmente tendrá un buen uso, he… tratado de no tomar vidas, de no lastimar personas para hacer este dinero, lo juro y lo he dispuesto de forma que ellos no puedan rastrearlo así que estarás segura en ese aspecto.

Meimi, Asuka Jr… sé que él estará allí contigo, ustedes dos son las únicas personas en el mundo que me hicieron mantener un hilo con la persona que solía ser, con la persona que odiaba la injusticia y creía en la ley, por eso estoy tomando la decisión de dejar a su cargo todo lo que tengo.

Cambie, lo acepto. Pero también es cierto que siempre los he amado como mis mejores amigos y que siempre los querré de esa manera y donde quiera que el universo lleve mi espíritu los seguiré amando, perdónenme si algún recuerdo amarlo les he dejado antes de irme, recuérdenme por favor como la Seira que solía ser.

Espero un día podamos reunirnos en el calor y la presencia de Dios.

Adiós.

Seira.

Para el momento que el abogado terminó de leer el testamento, Meimi no podía dejar de llorar recargando su rostro en el pecho de Asuka Jr.

— La firma esta consiente de que muchos de los bienes de Mimori san no procedían de medios legales, pero supo manejarlos para que todos pasaran por instituciones licitas y fuera dinero legal.

El abogado sacó una segunda carpeta con nueva información.

— Mucho del dinero está invertido en investigación médica, escuelas, desarrollo tecnológico y acciones en la bolsa. Tenía también varias propiedades en Estados Unidos que dispuso se vendieran y se depositaran las ganancias en una cuenta que tiene en un banco suizo. – el abogado se tomó la libertad de acercarse a la pareja y sentarse a su lado — En alguna de sus llamadas Mimori san dijo que desearía que el dinero se usara para obras de caridad, becas universitarias, tratamientos de cáncer, muchas cosas altruistas.

—Seira… - Meimi sintió un hueco en su corazón, eso sonaba como la Seira que ella conocía.

—Haneoka san, el dinero de Mimori san da un dividendo de aproximadamente diez millones de dólares por año.

—¿Qué?

—Hizo muy buenas inversiones, y tiene acciones en empresas muy productivas, era una mujer verdaderamente brillante. No dejo dispuesto nada salvo que estas cuentas pasaran a su nombre y usted administrara las ganancias, no tiene que ocuparse de nada mas, la firma de abogados administrara todos los movimientos que se hagan como lo ha estado haciendo desde que Mimori san nos contrató.

—Entiendo.

—Haneoka san… sé que Momori san estaba inmiscuida con personas de muy mala reputación, pero también creo que ella fue hasta el último momento, en el fondo de su corazón una buena persona.

Meimi miró al abogado sin poder dejar de llorar, Daiki la rodeó con un brazo apoyándola.

—Sí, yo también creo lo mismo. Seira… en el fondo nunca dejó de ser la persona que yo conocía.

—Si usted tiene deseos y tiempo puedo ponerla al corriente de todo lo que es necesario para tomar posesión de su herencia.

—Sí, gracias.

Siguieron entonces varias horas donde el abogado le explicó dónde estaba situado todo el dinero, dólar por dólar y que se estaba haciendo con eso. Salieron de ese lugar llenos de información pero también con el alma más ligera. Con muchas respuestas que había estado buscando. Regresaron a Seika haciendo planes de que instituciones podrían ayudar con ese dinero.

En Seika hicieron una parada en un lugar antes de regresar a casa.

La capilla de Saint Paulia tenía un mausoleo que muy pocas personas usaban, la comunidad católica en Seika en realidad no era tan grande. Había muchos alumnos en la escuela cada año pero por la calidad de los profesores no porque profesaran la religión. En ese mausoleo habían sido puestas las cenizas de Seira, la gente sabía que había sido asesinada, pero pocos sabían cómo había ocurrido todo y por ella haber sido novicia tantos años allí, aceptaron sus restos sin reparos.

Meimi compró dalias para ella, sus favoritas, las puso en su lapida e hizo una oración para ella.

Cumpliría su última voluntad, usaría ese dinero para bien, y la recordaría como la novicia que había sido su mejor amiga, su aliada y su consejo por muchos años, aquello que conoció de ella los últimos días de su vida lo borraría para siempre.

— ¿Te gustaría que fuera dentro de un mes? – Le preguntó Meimi a Daiki a su lado cuando salían del mausoleo – será diciembre y quizá podamos tener una boda con nieve, sería lindo.

—Eso quieres.

—Sí, a Seira le habría gustado que lo hiciéramos aquí – pudo sonreír finalmente - solía leer aquí en el patio mis novelas románticas así que muchas veces le dije lo bonito que sería poder casarme aquí.

—Me gustaría mucho, mi amor – dijo el detective acariciando sus mejillas – y un mes me parece perfecto.

Meimi recargó su cabeza en su mano llena de ilusión.

Quizá toda la experiencia que habían pasado los había lastimado, pero las heridas sanan y aunque las cicatrices siempre se quedan allí, debían avanzar… la vida tenía que continuar.

Fin

Comentarios del Autor.

Muchas gracias por continuar con la historia y una disculpa por la tardanza. Gracias a Mimi - chan por ayudarme con el epílogo, se que te dolio al saber de la muerte de ella y bueno.

Gracias por las sugerencias. Te amo.


End file.
